Diesel or gasoline grade fueled vehicles, such as marine vehicles with marine engines, typically receive fuel from a fuel filtration system. The fuel filtration systems often include a manifold that is fixed to the marine vehicle and used to supply clean fuel to engines. Traditionally, a filtration system separates contaminants, such as solids and water molecules, from the fuel to prevent excess engine damage and/or wear.
Typically, a filtration system includes a plurality of filter units that mount to the marine vehicle and fluidly connect to at least one external valve through a manifold to control fuel flowing to or from the corresponding filter unit. Thus, shutting off flow to a single filter unit may require operation of two valves to allow maintenance of each filter unit in the filtration system or replacement of a filter of a corresponding filter unit. The external valves tend to be bulky and heavy, particularly because each filter unit requires two valves to control flow to and from each filtration unit. Also, increasing the number of filter units in a filtration system typically requires an entirely new external manifold to connect the new filter units, which may require more manufacture and assembly time, as well as additional space around each filter unit.